


Colors for the First Time

by hugh_jassmann



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugh_jassmann/pseuds/hugh_jassmann
Summary: Prompt: AU where everything is in black and white until you meet your soulmatejust a thing i pooped out after finding the prompt in the bowels of instagram





	Colors for the First Time

He was a teenager when he saw colors. He always heard from the adults that he’d see in color when he met his soulmate, and it had finally happened. Billy stared dumbfounded at the tan, dark-haired man before him, the host of the game show he was taking part in. The first colors he’d ever saw. He was mesmerized by the new sights enveloping him, the pinks and blues of the set, and the man that made it all happen. 

Pete took a step back in shock; is that what colors look like? He was certain it was a myth, a fairy tale, until it happened to him. The short, orange-haired boy, (wow, that must be what oranges look like), that stood staring up at him, eyes wide, was the most amazing thing Pete had ever seen. 

Billy looked him up and down, taking in the sight of his dark tan complexion, the man a walking definition of “long, tan, and handsome.” He noted his eyes, a bright searing red, at least he thought it was red? His black hair somehow even blacker than it had been before. If this is what having a soulmate was like, they welcomed it with open arms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a few days before Billy saw the man’s true colors. Blindingly pale skin and snow-white hair, nothing like the colors he had first seen. Albino, that would explain the red eyes. It was almost as if he were still in monochrome, with how striking his colors were, especially when he adorned that wig for the show. He changed so much, Billy couldn’t believe his eyes. He found it amazing how with just a tweak of the colors, Pete looked like a different person altogether. 

Billy, on the other hand, looked no different than when Pete first saw him, still with that bright orange hair. Pete felt strangely inadequate looking at him, they’d only known each other for a week and already the poor boy saw the man looking like two entirely different people. He hated having to hide his albinism almost as much as he hated being albino. He saw himself as a freak, a man who was basically a vampire, minus the blood sucking part. He saw himself as no more normal than Billy. Billy was right though, he couldn’t hide a Hydrocephalic head with fancy make-up. He admired Billy’s colors, the same every day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had been living together for years now, in that run down little trailer in the middle of nowhere. They’d grown used to colors, no longer pointing out the littlest changes in their environment, like Billy pointing out the colors of the sunset or Pete pointing out that his skin was a tad pinker today than the day before. Colors were a part of their life now, constant, but always changing.


End file.
